


Чудеснейшие фантазии (Sweetest Fantasies)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Джон проходит поздно вечером мимо одного молодого человека, он влюбляется в него все больше и больше...





	Чудеснейшие фантазии (Sweetest Fantasies)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetest Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633602) by [tiger_in_the_flightdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck). 



> Прекрасный фик, вдохновленный этим сюжетом:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6707908

Джон Ватсон проходил мимо него каждый вечер после поздней смены в неотложной травматологии. Иногда тот курил. Иногда барабанил пальцами по рукам и бедрам, словно что-то печатая.

Самыми худшими вечерами Джон видел его, торгующегося с клиентом. Вся нервозность и напряжение молодого человека, казалось, растворялись при виде платежеспособного покупателя. Он сиял жеманными улыбками, встряхивал кудрями, кидал обольстительные застенчивые взгляды. А затем исчезал на заднем сиденье машины. 

Джон не знал его имени, да и не хотел знать. Он был доволен тем, что может пройти мимо, вежливо улыбнуться и провести ночь, украдкой трахая свой собственный кулак. 

Он был его воображаемым любовником, который десятки раз за последние месяцы приходил к Джону. Теми ночами, когда он, казалось, гудел от нервной энергии, Джон представлял его пациентом. Разгоряченный и задыхающийся, Джон укладывал его на смотровую кушетку. «О, доктор, вы уверены, что это хорошо — касаться меня там?»

«Сигаретными» ночами его любовник был мурлыкающим, знойным певцом, скучающим от славы и искавшим острые ощущения. Он отводил Джона в свою гримуборную, задавал темп и доводил до уверенного финиша. «Да, Джон, это было прекрасное крещендо».

«Клиентские» ночи были и лучшими, и худшими. Джон почти прокусывал губу насквозь, доводя себя до финала. В своих фантазиях он никогда не платил денег. Он спасал невинного молодого человека от лап психически одержимого поклонника. Тот хватался за свитер Джона и задыхался от страха. Джон отвозил его домой и лечил его раны, а потом они обнимались. «Ты действительно заботишься обо мне, не так ли? Другие только говорят, но ты…. Ты действительно лю…»

— Это становится утомительным, доктор, — бархатный, почти урчащий голос прервал его мысли. — Долго мы еще собираемся ходить вокруг да около? Вы и я?

Джон резко остановился. Человек дрожал, очевидно, будучи застигнутым ранее прошедшим ливнем, от которого в свете уличных фонарей блестели мокрые тротуары. Глянцевые кудри облепили его лицо, а руками он обхватил себя за стройные плечи. 

— Заберите меня к себе домой, — приказал он, тихонько шмыгнув носом.

— Как... как вы узнали, что я доктор? — Джон вздрогнул, и выражение неприкрытого восхищения озарило его лицо. Еще большее восхищение заставило его застыть в восторге, когда ему рассказали о деталях. Обо всех мельчайших признаках, выдававших его профессию. 

— Потрясающе… — выдохнул он.

Хоть молодого человека и трясло от холода, ему, очевидно, была приятна похвала.  
— Не хватает только вашего имени.

— Я… Джон.

Самым смелым фантазиям оказалось очень далеко до реальности. Этот человек играл и дразнил. Они смеялись, ласкались и целовались, и Джон, наконец, смог простонать вожделенное имя.

_— Шер... Шерлок..._


End file.
